One Year Later
by XOlovestowriteXO
Summary: One year after Camp Rock. Mitchie and Shane have been dating and NO ONE knows, what happens when the Tess at Mitchie's school has backstage passes? This was meant to be a one shot, but I got so many people asking for more, so please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year of Shane and Mitchie dating, and no one at mitchie's school knew that she even knew Connect 3.

Today though, in homeroom Mitchie was sitting at her desk texting Shane, pretending that it was just a friend, from a boring, normal camp.

"Yes, I am going to the Connect 3 concert," Alice, the Tess of Mitchie's school said loudly so that the whole class could hear her, "I even won back stage passes, I can bring one friend."

When Mitchie heard this, she felt her world come crashing down, what if Alice saw her backstage with Shane?

_Shane, is there anyway of me being backstage without being backstage? _Mitchie typed to Shane.

_I don't think there is a way, why?_ Mitchie could almost hear the worry in Shane's text.

_The Tess at my school is going to be backstage, and I don't want her to know I am dating you. _Mitchie explained.

_I still don't get why you don't want people to know. _Shane typed.

_I have spent my entire high school life as a nerd, if people know that we are dating then… _Mitchie knew that Shane knew the feeling of being used.

_Yeah, but I still want to brag about my perfect gf. _Shane wrote.

When Mitchie read this, she turned bright red and Alice noticed, "Melly, what, are you jealous?" Alice taunted.

Mitchie decided to ignore the wrong name insult and simply said, "No, it's just my boyfriend, he said the sweetest thing."

_I am blushing now, thx. Note the sarcasm. _Mitchie typed.

_Haha, you know I could appear at school any minute._ Shane wrote.

"What idiot would date you?" snapped Alice.

"He isn't an idiot, and I think that you would be surprised to know who he is." Mitchie said turning back to her phone and typed: _I have to go, but I can't wait to see you again._

_Oh, I miss you so much. I hate going on tour, but I'll see you at camp, right?_ Shane wrote.

_Most defiantly. Brown has hired my mom permanently._ Mitchie wrote.

_Great, well bye :'(_ Shane typed.

Before Mitchie could write anything back her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hola!" said a loud voice.

"Sh- hey!" Mitchie said cutting herself off.

"I didn't want to say goodbye without actually saying it." Shane said.

Alice then grabbed the phone from Mitchie's hands and said, "Are you blind or was Mitchie the only person to say yes to you?" Alice asked.

Shane noticed that it was someone else so he tried his best to have an english accent, "No, Mitchie and I met and camp and she is a great person."

"Dork." Alice said hanging up.

"Thank you for hanging up on my boyfriend." Mitchie said sarcastically.

"He must be blind, I mean he has to be cute, he has an english accent." Alice said.

"Wha- oh no, he isn't blind." Mitchie said, silently thanking Shane for not actually talking.

"What's his name? I think I might date him." Alice said.

"One I am dating him and two why would I tell you his name?" Mitchie asked shocked.

"I can google him if you tell me his name." Alice explained as if it were obvious.

"I have a feeling everyone is going to know him tonight." Mitchie said under her breath.

That night Mitchie was dressed in a blue baby-doll to with dark, tight jeans. When Mitchie's mom dropped Mitchie off in front of the concert building Connie yelled out the window to Mitchie, "Tell Shane I said 'hi'"

"Will do mom." Mitchie said getting in line.

When Mitchie made it to the front of the line she saw Big Rob, Connect 3's bodyguard, "Big Rob, hey!" Mitchie said, with a big smile on her face.

"Mitchie, how are you?" Big Rob asked.

"I am great and it is awesome to see you again." Mitchie said not realizing that Alice was right behind her.

"You know each other?" Alice snorted, with Jenny next to her glaring.

"Um, I went to a meet and great once and talked to Big Rob." Mitchie lied.

Alice just rolled her eyes, "Mitchie, he gave you great seats." Big Rob said.

"Yeah, he said 'I want to look at my girlfriend throughout the concert'" Mitchie said trying to imitate Shane.

Big Rob just laughed and said, "Have a great night, he is going to be so excited to see you."

"Thanks." Mitchie said walking to her seat, right in front of the stage.

At the beginning of the concert Shane grabbed the microphone and said, "Now we will have a guest from the audience sing." and the spot light landed on Mitchie. When Mitchie saw Shane smirking she just shook her head and smiled back, "just kidding." and the audience roared with laughter.

At the end of the concert Shane walked to the microphone and said, "This song I wrote for my awesome girlfriend, who is in the audience right now." Mitchie just smiled knowing that Gotta Find You was about to play.

Then Jason grabbed the microphone and said, "Hey, Michelle, Shane said you hated being called Michelle. So I will call you Michelle and you have to visit more often because as much as Nate and I love you, it gets tiring only hearing about you and how perfect you are." Jason was smiling while the audience laughed again.

Once the song was over Mitchie heard Jenny say to Alice, "Awe he is so romantic." at this Mitchie covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Well let's go backstage." Alice said.

Once Mitchie saw that Alice and Jenny were back stage she slowly walked behind them, dreading what was to come.

**Connect 3 back stage**

"Where is she?" asked an anxious Shane.

"Dude, the concert ended one minute ago." Nate said, hitting Shane over the head.

"Hi." said an excited voice.

When the three boys looked around they saw two girls standing next to each other, like they were awesome. All three boys got an excited look in their eyes when they saw Mitchie behind them.

It was obvious that the two girls thought that the boys were excited about them, but when the three boys raced right passed them the girls got mad, but not as mad as when they saw who the boys were excited to see.

"MITCHIE!" Yelled Jason hugging Mitchie as tightly as he could.

"Jason, it is great to see you too, but air is very important." Mitchie joked.

"It's not my fault you don't have magic powers, so now we can't see you everyday." Jason said.

"Oh, right. I am so sorry, I quit magic school." Mitchie said laughing, Jason's only response was sticking out his tongue.

Then it was Nate's turn, "Mitchie! Finally! All we hear from Shane is 'five days. Three days. One day. Mitchie. Mitchie. Mitchie.'" Nate imitated Shane.

"Not true!" Shane defended.

"I missed you guys so much, these tours are torture. Oh and my mom says 'hi' and that she misses cooking for twenty." Mitchie said.

"We don't eat _that_ much." Nate said.

"Right I am sorry, you eat more." Mitchie said.

None of the four noticed the glares coming from Jenny and Alice.

When it was Shane's turn to say 'hi' to Mitchie he kissed her, hugged her and said, "It is hard to just hug a picture."

Mitchie laughed and said, "Well imaginary Shane, not a very good hugger, surprisingly it is like hugging air."

Now it was time for Shane to laugh.

"Love fest over." Jason declared.

"It is hard not seeing my girlfriend for three months." Shane defended.

"Yeah, well I am, Alice." Alice said cutting in even though she was still shocked that Shane Grey was Mitchie's boyfriend.

"Are you the girl I talked to on the phone earlier?" Shane asked.

"No." Alice quickly said, but when Shane looked at Mitchie she was nodding.

"Well, it is always nice to know what people really think." Shane said, putting his arm around Mitchie's shoulder.

Jenny's mouth was opening and closing speechless, that the weirdest girl was dating the perfect guy.

"Mitchie, where is my birdhouse?" Jason asked.

Mitchie laughed and said, "I gave it to security when coming in, they thought that it was a possible murder weapon."

Shane looked at Mitchie like she was sick, "You, murder?" all of Connect 3 then burst out laughing.

Jason was rolling on the floor laughing even after Nate and Shane had stopped.

Nate, Shane, and Mitchie then laughed harder over Jason's overreaction.

Throughout this reunion Jenny and Alice were standing there surprised that a nerd had more attention than them.

"Can I have your autograph." Alice asked, batting her eyelashes at Shane.

Mitchie felt a surge of jealousy, but she trusted Shane, "Um… sure." Shane said, signing a picture.

"How about you sing for us." Jenny said, starting to flirt also with Shane.

"Only if Mitchie sings with me." Shane said, turning to his girlfriend.

"Oh, no" Mitchie said, Alice knew that she was dating Shane Grey. The last thing Mitchie needed was the whole school knowing that she could sing.

"Please, you have a beautiful voice." Jason said, giving his puppy dog eyes.

Then the rest of Connect 3 started to beg and give puppy dog eyes, "What I do when given puppy dog eyes." mumbled Mitchie.

"Come on there is a stage in our dressing room." Shane said dragging Mitchie.

As the four ran to the dressing rooms Jenny and Alice walked behind, "What does Connect 3 see in Mitchie?" Alice hissed to Jenny.

"I don't know." Jenny said, eager to hear Mitchie's voice.

When the two girls got to the dressing room with Shane Grey written on the door they heard a girl singing, "This is real, This is me…"

"Wow," Jenny said, opening the door to see Mitchie there, singing.

**A/N: Okay so I don't own google, Connect 3, Shane, Mitchie, Nate, or Jason, I don't own Gotta Find You, I also don't own phones or text messaging, and I was just at the Blue Man Group and well I have a big family so we took up the first three rows and the announcer person was like "Okay so our volunteer from the third row will now sing the National Anthem."**

**Then my cousin was like "Uh oh, we are in the third row," and then the spot light went on her. So I don't own that idea either, and I also don't own This is Me. :D Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the concert Mitchie went to school dreading all the people.

"Honey, it wont be that bad." Mitchie's mom tried to comfort her.

"Mom, all I am going to hear about is Shane. I mean Shane is great don't get me wrong, but I like my life as it is." Mitchie said.

When Mitchie got out of the car she was ignored like she had been everyday since the beginning of high school.

Sierra, Mitchie's best friend walked up to Mitchie and said, "Hey, I need to know why you couldn't hang out yesterday."

Mitchie couldn't believe that no one knew, "You wouldn't believe me." Mitchie said, whenever anyone asked about things like this she didn't lie, she just didn't tell the truth.

"Try me." Sierra challenged.

"I'd rather not."

"Please, I wont tell anyone. Were you with your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I was with my boyfriend and his friends. See he is a musicon, so I don't see him often." Mitchie said.

"Really a musicon?" that had caught Sierra's attention.

"Yeah, so he goes on tour and he was close by so I went backstage." Mitchie said.

"Oh, what band is he in? Is it popular?" Sierra asked, getting interested.

"You know the band, and yes, it is pretty popular." Mitchie said.

"With it playing on the same day as Connect 3, it must have been empty."

"Actually it was really crowded." Mitchie said.

"Really? You still haven't said his band name." Sierra said.

"Is there anyway of not saying the name?" Mitchie asked.

"No. Come on it can't be bad, can it?" Sierra begged.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone." Mitchie said, she knew that Sierra was going to find out soon.

"What's the big deal?" Sierra asked.

Mitchie then put her lips close to Sierra's ear, cupped her hand, and whispered, "Connect 3"

"YOU ARE DATING WHO!?" Asked a shocked Sierra.

"SH!" hissed Mitchie, "I am dating the lead singer."

"YOU ARE DATING SH-! Oh right." Sierra was still in shock, "Wait how do I know that you aren't joking?"

Mitchie then called Shane and explained what happened, "So can you just talk to Sierra?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, okay…" Shane waited until he heard a nervous hello, "Hi, I am Shane."

"I'M JASON!" Jason yelled from behind Shane.

"Wait, I am talking to _the_, um… I wont say your name." Sierra said.

"Thanks, Mitchie really doesn't want anyone to know." Shane said.

That day at the end of the day homeroom Alice walked up to Mitchie and said, "Hey, michelle, can I talk to you?"

"It's Mitchie, only Jason can call me Michelle. I guess you can talk to me." Mitchie said following Alice to a vacant corner of the room.

"I won backstage passes to the Connect 3 concert for yesterday and today, today you better not be there." Alice said.

"Sorry, see Shane is on tour a lot and he doesn't like not seeing me, so when the chance comes I go backstage. You aren't dating one of them, so you wouldn't understand." Mitchie said.

"When I am done, I will be dating Shane and you will be wishing that I never found out." Alice said, stomping off.

"Whatever." Mitchie said, walking back to her seat.

That night at the end of the concert Shane went up to the Microphone and said, "Okay, so Nate, Jason, and I saw Enchanted with my girlfriend last night and we liked one of the songs. You all have the choice of hearing my girlfriend and me sing or me singing So Close from Enchanted."

There was a roar of people shouting "girlfriend" and a roar of people saying "Enchanted".

"Okay, so if you want girlfriend stand up." Shane said. Then over hal;f of the audience stood up, "Girlfriend it is. Mitch, let's sing This Is Me." Shane had a smirk plastered on his face.

**A/N: Okay so this story was meant to be a one shot, but I got so many people asking for more, I couldn't not write more. So if you want another chapter please review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

When Shane had said that Mitchie was going to sing, she felt her whole world come crashing down.

At Camp Rock when Mitchie had sung, that was just the start of her stage fright.

After a while of Mitchie just sitting there, Shane got off stage and went up to Mitchie, "Mitchie, pretend this is Camp Rock." Shane whispered.

"I can't." Mitchie said, looking up into Shane's eyes.

"Mitchie, you can." Shane said.

"I'll try, but…" Mitchie said, she had always had trouble saying no to Shane.

"Thanks." Shane said, kissing Mitchie and leading her to the stage.

As Mitchie got onto the stage she did the same thing as she had done at Camp Rock; turn her back.

By the time Mitchie got to the chorus she was able to turn around and sing like a normal person.

At the end of the second chorus, Shane started Gotta Find You.

The whole audience was enjoying the song, except for one girl who was glaring daggers; Alice.

At the end of the song Shane faced the audience and said, "This song was written by Mitchie Torres. I hope all of you like the song. Goodnight!" Shane then dragged Mitchie backstage with him.

"Mitchie you were great." Shane said, picking Mitchie up and swinging her around.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie what did I tell you about not showing up?" Alice said, walking up to the couple.

"What did she tell you?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"She said that if I came, she would steal you from me." Mitchie said.

"And I will." Alice said, with a smug smile on her face.

"No, I only like Mitchie." Shane said.

Before anyone could say anything more Jason came galloping into the room with Nate walking behind him.

"MITCHIE, YOU WERE AMAZING!" Jason yelled, hugging Mitchie.

"Oh, hi." Nate said, noticing Alice, "I am Nate"

"I'm Alice. Mitchie and I are really good friends." Alice said.

Nate looking behind Alice to Mitchie for clarification, when Nate saw Mitchie shaking her head he decided to mess with Alice, "Really? That's great! You must be the girl she was talking about."

Mitchie, Shane, Jason, and Alice were looking confused, but then Jason, Shane, and Mitchie saw Nate wink, "Which one?" Alice asked.

"The one who is practically her best friend." Nate said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh yeah, totally." Alice said.

**A/N: Okay so sorry that this chapter was so short, but I wanted y'all to be in suspense ;D Thank you, everyone who reviewed or did the story or author alert thing. Writing this I hadn't thought that anyone would really read this, so thank you. Please keep reading and reviewing! :D**

**Casey**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well since you are Mitchie's best friend, are you ready for the plan?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie hasn't told me about a plan." Alice said.

"Yeah she did, remember we were talking to you while she told you." Nate said.

"Oh that plan." Alice said, trying to fix her mistake.

"So are you ready?" Nate said.

"Nate, I have to talk to you really quick." Mitchie shouted.

Once Nate and Mitchie were sure that no one was listening in, "What are you up to?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know yet, I am sort of winging it." Nate said.

"Okay, well I thinking that I can get you some more time." Mitchie said, "say that it is best for next week, I can't say this because I'll tell you later."

"Okay so are you ready?" Nate asked Tess.

"Yes," Tess answered.

"Hey, I think that this would bee better for next week I mean if you know what I mean?" Nate said, pretending to think everything over.

"Oh you mean…" Shane trailed off, half getting what was going on.

"Yeah." Nate said. "Wait, what are we talking about?" asked a confused Jason.

"Okay, next week it is." Shane declared.

As the group walked out of the building, it was obvious that Alice was flirting with Shane, but Shane pretended not to notice.

"What are you two up to?" Shane asked, when saying goodbye to Mitchie.

"We don't know yet." Mitchie answered.

Shane just laughed, "Is that why it's next week?"

"Yeah." Mitchie said.

"Well good luck with that then." Shane said.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that this has been a super short chapter and I am SO sorry, but one I really want to keep the suspense (I was waiting for a "plan" idea to come) I came up with the idea, but I haven't formed it yet and two for five days I am going to my sister's christening and computers aren't allowed, so I wanted to get a chapter up. I love all of your reviews I do, I also love gloating about how many reviews (hey, a little self confidence is good.) Please review, I am leaving today, but I will read them as soon as I get back, and though I will not have a computer I will write (man I hope I don't sound like 'wow my story is so great' but I just don't want anyone to be mad about a huge delay. I can promise a little school drama soon. :D please keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, Alice talked to Mitchie again, "So what is this 'plan' Nate and Shane were talking about?"

"I don't know, Nate and Shane haven't told me anything." Mitchie said.

"But Nate said that he was there when you told me." Alice said.

"Oh, well Nate was trying to make sure that you were my best friend." Mitchie said.

"Why didn't you protest?" Alice asked, getting suspicious.

"Because, you won the backstage passes, but didn't get to hang out with Connect 3." Mitchie explained.

"What ever." Alice said, spinning around.

Once Alice left Sierra walked over to Mitchie and opened her mouth to say something, but Mitchie's phone rang, "Hold on." Mitchie said to Sierra before answering the phone.

"Mitchie, I have it!" said an excited Nate.

"What Na… Nail?" Mitchie said, saying the first N word that came to mind.

"Why nail?" Nate asked.

"Because I was thinking about nail polish." Mitchie said, as if it was obvious.

"Why is it that I am Nail Polish and Shane is Sweet Honey Iced Tea?" Nate asked.

"Okay, well see if you look at the initials… well yeah anyhow I was going to say a different name for him, when I stubbed my toe and that came out." Mitchie explained.

By this point Nate was laughing really hard, "That's what you call your boyfriend?" he asked.

"That isn't fare, it was an accident." defended Mitchie.

"So what is Jason's name?" Nate asked still laughing.

"Janitor." Mitchie said quietly.

"You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself." Nate said, _still_ laughing.

"Okay, it isn't that funny, so just say what you were going to say." Mitchie said.

"Yes, it is very funny. Oh and I know that plan. So we all know that Alice doesn't want us to go to your school, so we talk to her about surprising you by going to your school." Nate said.

"Na… Nail, I don't want people to know either." Mitchie said.

"I know, but it is going to get out soon and we may as well bring a Tess with us." Nate said.

Mitchie took a deep breathe and said, "Okay, but… just… don't make a big scene please."

"No problem." Nate said.

"Okay, does Sweet Honey Iced Tea and Janitor know?" Mitchie asked Nate.

Nate erupted in another laughing fit, managing to say a no, and hanging up.

"Was that… him?" Sierra asked.

"No, it was Nate." whispered Mitchie.

"Oh, well _he_ seems like a really nice guy." Sierra said, obviously talking about Shane.

"Well you will meat _them_ soon." Mitchie said.


	6. Chapter 6

That day at lunch Mitchie decided to give Alice, Nate's phone number.

"Yeah, I am best friends with all of them, but Nate and I are the closest." Alice bragged to her lunch table.

Mitchie pulled Alice aside and said, "Here is Nate's number, he wants you to call him."

"Whatever." Alice said texting someone.

When Alice was back at her table, Sierra and Mitchie started to walk away when Alice said to them, "Why don't you guys sit with us, I was just talking about how good friends I am with Connect 3. I know that you will probably never meet them."

Before Mitchie or Sierra could say anything, Alice's phone rang, "Hello? Oh hi Nate." Alice said, making sure that everyone knew she was talking to Nate, "I was just thinking about that…"

Mitchie was listening to Alice talk to Nate until her phone rang, "Who is it?" Sierra asked, before seeing the caller ID that said 'Sweet Honey Iced Tea'.

Sierra gave Mitchie a weird look, but Mitchie ignored her and answered, "Hey."

"Hey," Shane said, "Every time I say Sweet Honey Iced Tea, Nate laughs," in the background Mitchie could hear someone laugh, "Why does he laugh?"

"Um… it's nothing." Mitchie said, surprised that Nate was _still_ laughing about the meaning.

"Whatever anyhow Nate told me about the plan, are you sure. I know that you don't like to flaunt that you are dating a rock star." Shane said.

Mitchie awed and said, "Actually pop star."

"Rock star."

"Pop star."

"Rock star."

"Pop star."

"I AM A ROCK STAR A HUNDRED TIMES MORE THAN POP STAR!" Shane shouted.

Mitchie laughed and said, "Sha- Sweet Honey Iced Tea, that's childish."

"Who are you talking to?" asked a girl sitting at the table with Alice.

When Mitchie looked around, she saw that Alice was off the phone, glaring and the rest of the table had heard Mitchie's converstion, "My boyfriend." Mitchie said.

"Mitch, I have a feeling you have to go, so I'll talk to you later." Shane said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Mitchie said, hanging up.

The girl who had asked who Mitchie was talking to looked excited as she began to ask questions, "Is he cute? What's he like? Is he sweet? How did you meet? What's his name? Do we know him? Does he go to the school? Actually I am guessing he doesn't go to the school."

"Uh…" Mitchie didn't want to reveal too much, "He is extremely cute. He is really sweet. We met at my camp. I think you know him. No, he doesn't go to the school."

"What's his name?" the girl asked again.

"Mitchie, we have to go." Sierra cut in.

When the two girls were out of earshot, Mitchie turned to Sierra and thanked her, "No problem, but they are going to find out soon." Sierra said.

"I know, but I want to postpone it as long as possible." Mitchie said.

That night Mitchie was thinking back to camp and remembered that after Tess had apologised, she had given Mitchie her phone number.

As the phone rang, Mitchie felt butterflies in her stomach, she had never been good talking to Tess.

"Hello?" asked Tess.

"Hey, Tess this is Mitchie." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie! Oh my gosh, I missed you." Tess said.

"Yeah, we had just started being friends." Mitchie said.

"I know that I have said this a million times, but I am SO sorry." Tess said, she had never gotten over how she had treated everyone.

"Don't worry about it. I was actually wondering for a favor." Mitchie said, shyly.

"Shoot." Tess said, eager to help.

"Well there is this really mean girl at my school," Mitchie started.

"A me?" Tess asked.

"No," Mitchie said, but Alice reminded Mitchie of Tess.

"Yeah she is." Tess said.

"Tess, you are really nice right now and that's all that matters. Everyone had forgiven you, now you need to forgive yourself." Mitchie was shocked that she had just said that.

"Thanks, but I can't believe I had treated anyone like that." Tess said.

"So how is you and your mom?" Mitchie asked, fully knowing that Tess and her mom didn't have a good relationship.

"After Final Jam she was really mad, but I sort of blew up and well told her. I thought that we would be more distant because of that, but now she is really trying to be in my life." Tess said happily.

Mitchie and Tess ended up talking for a long time, Mitchie talked to Tess about the past and how Tess had to forgive herself and Tess agreed to Mitchie's request.

Once Mitchie hung up with Tess she called Nate, "Hello?" he said.

"I have an extra idea for the plan." Mitchie said, starting to explain the new addition to the plan.

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you SO much for all of the reviews! The Sweat Honey Iced Tea idea, thing all credit goes to my sister's friend Kaitlyn. And this new addition to the plan was thought up by my sister Jamie. Please keep reading and reviewing! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

That day at lunch, Mitchie and Sierra were eating alone when Alice came over with a few friends, "Hey, Molly, Sarah, guess what not only do I know Connect 3, but I also know Peggy Dupree." Alice bragged.

Ever since Peggy did the duet with Shane, she had become a big star. Mitchie resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she said, "Really? That is SO cool."

"Yeah, I know." Alice said walking away.

Once Alice left Mitchie turned to Sierra and said that she had to call someone, "Mitchie?!" screamed an over excited Peggy.

"Hey! How is music business?" Mitchie asked.

"Great, but I still wish you had won." Peggy said a little sad.

"No, you deserved it. I was wondering Nate and I are planning to play a prank, do you want to be a part of it?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course. Tell me the girl is mean." Peggy said.

"Yes, she is like Tess used to be." Mitchie said.

"Awesome, I'll call Nate to get the details." Peggy said.

"Ok, bye." said Mitchie.

"Bye, um… Mitch?" Peggy all the sudden became hesitant.

"yeah, what?" Mitchie asked getting worried.

"I was… I was wondering… um… do you think that people really like my music?" Peggy asked.

"Of course, but I think that Here I Am is the most popular." Mitchie said.

"Really? That's my favorite to sing." Peggy said happily.

"It should be, it describes you perfectly." Mitchie said smiling.

"Thanks, bye Mitch." Peggy said hanging up.

Later that day in Science, where Mitchie just happened to have to sit next to none other than Alice, Mitchie got a call, "Hello?" she answered, glad that the teacher wasn't in the room.

On the other line for a while all Mitchie heard was laughing, "Mitch… Mitch…" Peggy said through giggles, "Nate told me Shane's name."

"Okay, that was an accident, and it isn't that funny!" Mitchie defended.

"Sweet… Honey… Iced… Tea." Peggy said still laughing.

"I am hanging up now." Mitchie said hanging up.

"Was that your boyfriend laughing at you?" taunted Alice.

"No," Mitchie said hoping to not have to explain.

"Yeah, right." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't." Mitchie said.

Before Alice could say anything Mitchie's phone rang again, Mitchie saw that it was Jason so she knew that she wouldn't be laughed at, "Hey." she said.

"Nate told me Shane's name." Jason said laughing.

"Why is he telling everyone. And Jay you get it? Come on it really isn't funny." Mitchie said.

"It really is." Jason said laughing again.

Mitchie just hung up, "Boyfriend again." Alice asked, but it was obvious she wasn't being nice.

"No, and he didn't call me the first time. It was my friend laughing at a nickname." Mitchie said hoping that Alice wouldn't ask anymore.

"Come on you can trust me." Alice said in a fake offended voice.

"Um… you wouldn't believe me." Mitchie said happily/.

As the days went by Mitchie started to forget about the plan, it seemed like it was never going to happen so she relaxed.

One day Mitchie was walking down the hall not hearing the gasps. The hall was completely silent with students mouths hanging open, "MITCHIE!" yelled a voice.

**A/N: Hey Y'all! I couldn't help keeping a little more suspense! :D 68 REVIEWS! Wow I never imagined this being so popular! Thank you all SO much! I would hug all of you reviewers, but well computers hurt me when I hug them. Um… So yeah that's all for now. Please keep reading and reviewing :D**


	8. Chapter 8

When Mitchie turned around a bunch of people piled on her for a hug, "I know this is a shocker, but air is a necessity." Mitchie said.

"OMG! Mitchie we haven't seen you in like FOREVER!" Peggy yelled, hugging Mitchie.

"MITCHIE!" Jason yelled also hugging Mitchie.

Shane decided to play the excited girl part, "MITCHIE OMG LIKE OMG!" Shane then hugged Mitchie jumping up and down.

"Like Shane like OMG like Shane!" Mitchie said also jumping up and down.

"Sweet Honey Iced Tea," Nate muttered and everyone, but Shane and Mitchie laughed.

"I don't get it." wailed Shane.

"That's it!" Mitchie yelled running at Nate, but Nate ran away.

"Shane! Save me from your evil girlfriend!" Nate yelled.

"Why?" Shane called after the two people running down the hall.

"I made fun of her and now she will mess up my hair!" Nate yelled.

"I'll save you if you owe me anything." Shane said.

"Okay, okay!" Nate yelled.

Shane then ran after Mitchie and Nate, once Mitchie had calmed down TJ Tyler walked into the school, "Hey, Mitchie." she said casually.

"Hey, where's Tess?" Mitchie asked.

"Right here!" Tess called running into the building to hug Mitchie.

"Thanks." Mitchie said, hugging Tess hello.

"No prob." Tess said.

"What is going on here?" Mitchie's principal asked, walking over to the circle the kids had formed around Mitchie and her friends.

"Hey, Peggy." Alice said, walking over to Peggy.

"I am sorry, but do I know you?" Peggy asked confused.

"Yeah, you met me when I was hanging out with Connect 3." Alice said, trying to hide her emaressment.

"But we don't know you." Shane said.

Alice realized that she was just embaressing herself so she stomped off.

"Again, what is going on h-" the principal didn't finish when she saw all of the famous people next to Mitchie.

"Mitchie, do you know these people?" the principal asked.

"Yes, this is Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Shane, Jason, Nate, and TJ." Mitchie said pointing to everyone.

"Yeah, do you really know these people?" the principal asked not believing that Mitchie of all people would know some of the people standing in front of her.

"Yes she does," Shane said mad, "Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Lola, Peggy, Nate, and Jason are very good friends with her."

"And you?" the principal asked.

"I am her boyfriend." Shane said getting mad that an adult wouldn't believe that Mitchie could know everyone.

"Sorry, Mitchie just doesn't seem like the kind of person." the principal said.

"That's for sure," snorted a girl in the crowd.

Shane stepped closer to the girl, but Mitchie held him back, "Not worth it."

Once the commotion had calmed down, Mitchie's friends were allowed to go to class with her.

"Weird next I have music." Mitchie said.

"Oh that's PERFECT!" Jason shouted jumping circles around the group.

"You have a lot of enthusiastic friends." TJ Tyler observed.

"I am not enthusiastic! Wait what does enthusiastic mean?" Jason tried to defend himself.

"Excuse me this is my locker." an annoyed brown haired girl said pushing through the crowd.

"You must be Sierra." Shane said.

"Yeah, and you must be her boyfriend." Sierra said a little star struck.

""I am Jason!" Jason said hugging Sierra.

"I am Caitlyn, but don't worry, I wont kill you with a hug like Jay" Caitlyn introduced herself.

"I am Tess," Tess said.

"I am Nate and your friend here," Nate pointed to Mitchie, "tried to kill me.

"I am Peggy,"

"I am Ella."

"I am TJ, but most people call me TJ Tyler."

"Wow, Mitchie you weren't kidding," Sierra said.

When Mitchie and her friends (including Sierra now) were walking to music, Nate and Sierra were talking.

Sierra all the sudden burst out laughing, "Mitchie, oh my gosh that's too funny."

"NATE!" Mitchie yelled, lunging at Nate.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked this chapter. Now for the next chapter will Nate live or die? Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnn! At the moment of writing this I have 77 REVIWS!! Awesome, I love y'all! I know that there were no screaming girls, but would you scream the moment a Jonas Brother walked into your school, I would stand there shocked and **_**then **_**propose :D Please keep reading and reviewing :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Surprisingly Nate made it to the music room alive and Mitchie hadn't killed anyone.

As they sat on the bleachers listening to some kid sing, out in the hallway there was screaming girls at the door.

TJ Tyler had left after she signed a few autographs. But all the teens were still there, "Next!" the teacher shouted.

"Mitchie!" Shane shouted.

"Yeah, come one Mitch." Tess said.

"Mitchie, Shane you should sing This Is Me." Nate suggested.

"Oh, I'm not that good." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie and… sorry I didn't catch your name." the teacher said rudely.

"Shane," Shane said, leading Mitchie to the front of the classroom.

"Which song are you going to sing?" the teacher asked, glaring at Shane.

"No Air," Mitchie said, before Shane could say This is Me. Mitchie didn't want her school to know that she wrote songs.

At the end of the song, the class was looking at Mitchie like she had grown another head.

Walking through the crowd of screaming girls, Shane turned to Mitchie and said, "look at Nate and your friend."

When Mitchie looked back at Nate and Sierra, she saw them laughing and talking, "Aw, they are so cute together." Mitchie said.

"They are a lot alike." Shane said.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it would work." Mitchie said.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Because you guys have your tours and Sierra wouldn't like her boyfriend being gone all the time." Mitchie explained.

"They would still be cute together…" Shane was about to say more, but he noticed that another girl was standing where Mitchie was, "Where is Mitchie?" he asked.

"Somewhere, but who cares about her?" the girl said, looking up at Shane.

Shane just ignored the girl and walked into the crowd looking for Mitchie, "MITCHIE?" he called, it was too hard to walk through all the people.

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short and that it took so long, but I just got back from camp and well I don't have a lot of inspiration. Has anyone reading this ever seen Full House the Korean drama? I am going to write a story sort of based off of it, but if you haven't seen it you can read it because it is going to be similar not like with the same characters... if that makes any sense. I hope that when it is up some of y'all will read it... oh did that sound like I was saying 'READ IT!' well I didn't mean it that way if it did sound like that. :D I luv y'all :D**


	10. Chapter 10

As Mitchie made her way through the crowd, she got pushed and a few girls screamed in her ear. Mitchie was pushing her way to the front saying sorry to everyone she had to push, "Get away loser." one girl said, "someone who goes to this school is dating Shane Grey and I want to be her friend."

Mitchie decided not to say that she was dating Shane, "Oo I want to know who too!" Mitchie exclaimed in a high squeal.

"I figure that if I pretend to be her friend then maybe Nate will date me." the girl said.

"I am going for Shane, let's try and get past everyone." Mitchie said, glad that this girl didn't know that it was her.

"Oo come on." the girl squealed, grabbing Mitchie's hand and racing through the crowd.

When the two girls could see Connect 3 and company, they saw Shane looking though the crowd frantically.

Mitchie and the girl, whose name was Meagan, fought their way through the crowd as best as they could, but their was many crazy fan girls. "Hold on." Mitchie said getting out her phone.

"What will a cellphone do?" Meagan asked a little annoyed.

"Just wait." Mitchie said, right before he picked up. "Right behind." she said.

"Why is Connect 3 coming towards us?" Meagan asked.

"I don't know." Mitchie said, trying her best to sound confused.

"MITCHIE!" Jason yelled, running the short distance to Mitchie and engulfing her in a huge hug. "And your friend. Hi, I'm Jason." he said, sounding different.

"I am Meagan." Meagan said smiling. "Mitchie, you didn't tell me you knew Connect 3."

"Know us? Mitchie is practically Jason and I's sister we never wanted." Nate said.

"You are just asking to be punched." Mitchie threatened.

"What about Shane?" Meagan asked.

"So, she doesn't know?" Shane asked, walking over to Mitchie.

"Well… I didn't want to just say: 'Yeah I am Shane's girlfriend'" Mitchie said.

"Sweat Honey Iced Tea." Nate coffed.

"That is it!" Mitchie yelled, "I am SO going to pound you! And I will never tell you anything again!" Mitchie started to lunge at Nate.

Shane caught Mitchie "What is up with my nickname?" he asked.

"It was an accident and whether anyone likes it or not I am going to kill Nate!" Mitchie said trying to get to Nate.

Nate was just laughing through this, "Can I make up a nickname for you?" He paused for a second before continuing, "How about… Crows Racing At People?"

"What?" Mitchie asked, stopping the struggle, "Oh I am SO going to kill you!"

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry that this chapter took for ever, but I have no ideas and I am leaving tomorrow so I figured I would try to write at least one chapter even if it is short. This is something sort of cool, so my friend is in love with Nick Jonas and her name is Kate so if you mesh their names together it's Nate. This chapter is dedicated to my sister Jamie because she is leaving for boarding school soon. Thanks for reading and please review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

When the day was almost over the principal cam up to the group and asked for Connect 3 to sing for the school.

The stage was set up and the kids were starting to file into the gym.

"Hey, Mitchie let's sing the song." Tess suggested.

"Um… you guys can." Mitchie said.

"Come on Mitch, we can't do it without you." whined Ella.

"Yeah you can." Mitchie said,

"It wont hurt." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, yeah it will." Mitchie said nodding vigorously.

"Come on." Peggy begged.

"Hey! Let's go eat." Mitchie said brightly.

"Nope." Caitlyn said, flatly.

"Hey, look a nice crowd for me to go hide in." Mitchie said starting to walk away.

"No." Tess said, grabbing Mitchie's arms. "You are going to sing."

"Uh, I don't know the song." Mitchie tried.

"You co-wrote it" Peggy said, flatly.

"Um, sorry wrong number." Mitchie said.

"Come on, Mitch." Ella whined.

"Um, sorry Mitchie moved." Mitchie said.

A/N: Hello, sorry that this has taken so long. Right when I finished writing this chapter the internet service was down. Oh and sorry that this chapter is so short. Please keep reading and pretty please review. My sister who's now in California, well I love to brag about how many reviews I get so please review. :D

Casey


	12. Chapter 12

I am sorry SOOOOOO sorry! I owe you guys!!!!!!!!!!! Okay so 19,000+ reads THANK YOU!!!!!!!! OMG I am like oober happy :D lately I've been working on a different story :D thank you guys and happy holidays and happy new year :D

~Casey

P.S. I will try to get the web site to my other story up on my profile page thinga mobober


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORS NOTE: SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would love to say that I have been busy, but I haven't been. :( I just haven't been in that writing whazah. But I am back in the writing whazah now that I have chosen a high school! YAY!! I am so excited to go to boarding school :D so expect a new chapter soon. Also thank you EVERYONE who reviews they make me feel all happy :D This is a story that I've gotten far on writing, please read it ?sid=1162 I don't know it I have already put it up here and I am too lazy right this second to check, but no harm in putting it up again right? So PLEASE check it out :D and I should have the next chapter up by Monday maybe sooner :D Thank you everyone!

~Casey


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it took SO long, and it is a REALLY short chapter I need some inspiration. So it might be a while before I write any more :( Thank you everyone who reviews :D

"Please." after a while of persistent begging Mitchie agreed.

"We're done but it's not over

We'll start it again

Out to the end of the day

It keeps getting better

Don't be afraid

we'll do it together

Come on

come on

You know

It's your time to move

It's my time move

Come on

Come on

Let go

Leave it all behind

Your past and mind

Love the days of the summer

We couldn't change it if we tried

Why would we want to

Let's go where we got to

Our paths will cross again in time

It's never the same tomorrow

And tomorrow's never clear

So come on

come on

You know

Our time

Our time is here

We know but we're not certain

How can we be

How can we see what's ahead

The road keeps on turning

And all we can do is travel

Come on

come on

You know

It's your time to move

It's my time move

Come on

Come on

Let go

Leave it all behind

Your past and mind

Love the days of summer

We couldn't change it if we tried

Why would we want to

Let's go where we got to

Our paths will cross again in time

It's never the same tomorrow

And tomorrow's never clear

So come on

come on

You know

Our time

Our time is here

Yea

Come on

Come on

Our time is her

Love the days of summer

We couldn't change it if we tried

So come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

So come on

come on

You know

Our time

Our time is here"

Mitchie had a huge smile on her face as she sang to her school, "Things have definitely changed." she mumbled.


End file.
